Evil Shimajirō Shimano calls Rita and Ralph crybabies during Inside Out/Beaten up by Jet the Hawk
Evil Shimajirō Shimano calls Rita and Ralph crybabies during Inside Out/Beaten up by Jet the Hawk is a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Luna. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Rita and Rocking Ralph are sad because of Bing Bong's death. Then Evil Shimajirō Shimano makes Rita and Rocking Ralph cry, flooding the AMC Theaters. And then, Mrs Shimano and Mr Shimano ground Evil Shimajirō Shimano and get Jet to beat him up. Later that night, Mrs Fletcher and Mr Fletcher make Rita some popcorn and limeade and Ralph some hot dogs and a Red Bull original energy drink to make them feel better. Cast *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano (both good and evil). *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara. *Catherine as Mrs Shimano. *Joey as Mr Shimano. *Kayla as Rita. *Eric as Rocking Ralph. *Kendra as Rafa. *Salli as Paty. *African Vulture as Mrs Fletcher. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Fletcher. *Nekomura Iroha as herself. *Luna as herself. *Macne Nana as herself. *Young Guy as Jet the Hawk. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Various characters are watching Inside Out, however Evil Shimajirō Shimano is not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death) (Rita and Ralph start crying and it made Evil Shimajirō Shimano very happy) Evil Shimajirō Shimano: Rita and Ralph are crying over Bing Bong's death. You are such crybabies! Shimajirō Shimano began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Rita and Ralph in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Evil Shimajirō Shimano: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like losers. Scared of flash floods you are, whimpering like losers. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're just so stupid. Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Shimajirō Shimano: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Evil Shimajirō Shimano and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! and Ralph start crying and sobbing even mega hardest to the point they cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the AMC Theaters, killing over 40,000 people, injuring over 30,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: A black background surrounded by flames with Shimajirō Shimano Shimajirō Shimano: (changes to Scary Voice) EVIL ME (x5)!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! AND IN DEAD MEAT!! to: Outside Shimajiro's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Shimajirō Shimano: Evil me, how dare you make fun of Rita and Ralph and make them cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the AMC Theaters due to the sad scene in Inside Out over the death of Bing Bong. Now, we're gonna have to pay $800,000 to repair the AMC Theaters! Mimirin Midorihara: I agree with my boyfriend! Mr. Shimano: You probably killed over 400,000 people because of what you did to Rita and Ralph!! Mrs. Shimano: Even worse, you just killed the entire families! Rafa: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $10,000 because of what you did to make Rita and Talph cry! Paty: And we're going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Rita and Ralph's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears! Nekomura Iroha: Why would you make Rita and Ralph cry like that?! Do you know Rita is a nice fifteen year old African Canadian teenager and Ralph is a nice fourteen year old rockstar? Why?! (x10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Hugo cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad tiger! Luna: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Rita and Ralph! Now they need to go to sleep because of you making them bawl! Macne Nana: That's it! You are grounded for megaplex eternity. And for that, Jet is going to beat you up with a dagger! Jet the Hawk, beat Evil Shimajirō Shimano up! appears Jet: Prepare for some bleeding! beats Evil Shimajirō Shimano up Rotten then appears and hides the screen Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! to: Ralph's bedroom and Ralph are whimpering, sniffling, whining, sobbing and crying in distraught with tears streaming down their faces and spilling from their eyes like a water hose at full blast. Their parents are comforting them. Mrs Fletcher: It's okay, guys. Evil Shimajirō Shimano got beaten up by Jet. He will not make you cry. Rita: I know, Daddy and Mommy! Bing Bong's death is the saddest moment!! Mr Fletcher: Don't worry, guys. We are making you some popcorn and limeade and Ralph some hot dogs and a Red Bull original energy drink. Ralph: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering us up, Dad and Mom. We will feel happy when you make Rita some popcorn and limeade and me some hot dogs and a Red Bull original energy drink. Fletcher and Mr Fletcher comfort Rita and Ralph soon had some popcorn and limeade and Ralph soon had some hot dogs and a Red Bull original energy drink that Mrs Fletcher and Mr Fletcher made for dinner. Rita and Ralph took a bath and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Mrs Fletcher and Mr Fletcher tucked Ralph into bed and they also tucked Rita into her sleeping bag. Mr Fletcher: Are you okay, guys? Rita: Yes. We're okay, but we are extremely tired. Mr Fletcher: I know, guys. You two are extremely tired and sleepy. Ralph: I know. Mom, can you please read us a story called Jack and the Beanstalk to help us sleep? It's our bedtime. Mrs Fletcher: Yes, guys. Fletcher began reading Rita and Ralph a bedtime story the story, Mrs Fletcher and Mr Fletcher kissed Rita and Ralph in their foreheads Rita: Thanks, Mommy. You are always great with reading us a bedtime story to help us sleep peacefully in bed. Mrs Fletcher: Thanks, guys. You two sure are very exhausted. A bedtime story will help you two fall asleep peacefully in bed. Ralph: Yes. I know. We are ready to go to sleep. yawned and he and Rita fell asleep Mrs Fletcher: Goodnight, guys. Mr Himmler: Goodnight, son. Category:Evil Shimajirō Shimano's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Davidddizor